Rocky's second face
Warning Remember, you've been warned, so don't blame me, if I ruined your favorite series or characters ;). Note This story is sequel to my first creepypasta called ‘You’re my favorite pup’. You can read it independently, but I recommend that you read the first part beforehand. I'm not native English speaker, so if you find mistakes, bad words usage or ancient phrases that Google Translator and my 'excellence' language skills have found to be correct - feel free to change it. Also - feel free to record anything that contains this story - but please notify me, so I could listen to it ;). I tried to be creepy, but I hope the story didn't turn out to be too disgusting instead ;). But - maybe that's the point… Story is written by WiredFox. Story A month has been passed since that memorable night between Rocky and Ryder. Pup and boy still keep their secret, but nothing was the same anymore. At first, nobody paid any attention to what was going on. The days passed and the dogs noticed that Rocky is going on a mission more often, and in the evenings he disappears somewhere with Ryder. Their eco-friend is also spending less and less time with them. The balance of the team has been disrupted. Nothing is the same anymore. Rocky becomes more mysterious and Ryder becomes more resolute. Pups gets the impression that Chase is no longer his favorite. Now everything was going to change… - Chase? - Zuma asked. - Do you have some time? - Yeah, what’s going on? - Chase replied. - I want to talk about Rocky. Don’t you think that his relation with Ryder is a bit weird? - Hm… - german shepherd pup thinks. - Yeah… there is something weird in their relation. - I’m worry about him - sadly said Zuma. - Could you find what happened to him? - Ok, I’ll talk to him. - Thanks! - Zuma was so happy, that he even waves his tail and gave Chase big, warm hug. - It means a lot for me. - Ha ha, Zuma… Chase laugh. - It’s not necessary… Later that day. At the evening. - You were great today Pups! - Ryder said. - Mayor Goodway was so happy that she bought you a new snacks! Feel free to eat them all. - Yay! - all pups shouts. While eating Chase thoughts about earlier conversation with Zuma. He also thoughts why he didn’t see that something wrong happened to his team member. Now he feels like really bad leader. He decided to talk with Rocky after eating. - Rocky? - Ryder suddenly asked. - Yes? - Rocky answered with mouth full of delicious food. - Stay here when you finish. We have some work to do - when Ryder finished, Rocky looks a bit sad. - Maybe I stay to! I’d love to help you two! - Rubble said. - Yeah, I could help - quickly adds Chase and look at Zuma and then on the rest of the team. - We all could help. - Thanks pups, I appreciate engagement but it is job for me and Rocky only - Ryder replied. - So I’m really sorry, but you have to leave us. No matter how weird this case was, pups have to leave Ryder and Rocky alone at the top of tower. Again. - Ok Zuma - Chase began. - I wanted to talk to him now but as you see I must wait until they finished whatever they do - he was clearly not happy. - I’m worry Chase - Zuma said sadly. - Me too… me too… - answered Chase. - Maybe… - Zuma thought. - Maybe you could spy what they’re doing? - That is really nice idea! We should try and then I’ll talk with our friend! - Chase now looks so excited that he gets a little boner. Big enough to feel, but also enough small to hide. Chase and Zuma went down. They go straight to Chase place to find his spy drone. He found it quickly. - Ok, let's find what is going on! - Chase said with full excitement in his voice. - It should be easy, right? - Zuma asked. - It'll be peace of cake! - Chase replied. - We only have to fly up… - And we will see them! - Zuma interrupts. - Yeah, and we will see them… - Chase adds quietly, he was very focused on job. - Hey! - he shouts suddenly. - I could not see anything, there are some disruptions here! - Chase was a bit surprised. - What kind of disruptions? - Zuma couldn't believe in Chase words. - Look - pups leader point his paw at little screen. - I could see everything except our Lockouts last floor. - Damn! - cursed Zuma. - They're smarter than we thinks… - Chase said. - We have to wait. That's all we can do. I'm sorry - adds sadly. - Understood - replied Zuma also sadly. Meanwhile on the last Lockout floor… - Ok Rocky, you know what to do… - Ryder smiles to his favorite pup. - Yes, I know - said Rocky, but there was a bit of sadness in his voice. He wasn't happy as before. - But Ryder… I think it looks a bit weird. I'm thinking that other pups are suspicious. - You don't have to worry - boy answered. - It's under control. Just remember who's leader. - You are - said gray mongrel. - Yes, I am. And all of Paw Patrol members have to listen to my orders - there was a pride in Ryder's eyes. - And they will listen to you. We just need to deprive Chase of his leadership. - Are you sure that's right? - Rocky asked. - Yes. You're be great leader Rocky - answered Ryder. - But… - pup began. - Ah… It's good that you say that - Ryder interrupts him. - We have to talk about your butt. - Ee… yes? - Rocky feels embarrassed. - I like it - said leader. - It's so fuckin' tight. - Haha - pup laughs. - Ok, we do not have much time - said Ryder. He also began to take his clothes off. - On you back. - Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir! - Rocky’s furry cock was now fully erected. When Ryder takes all of his clothes, he approached Rocky on his knees. He liked what he saw. - I wonder… - Ryder starts - how you taste… - What?! - Don’t speak - he was firm. - Just enjoy the moment. - Oh… ok - Rocky was a bit nervous because he don’t know what means that Ryder want to taste him. Ryder slowly grabs Rocky’s dick and start rubbing it. He give him a lot of pleasure. Suddenly - he stops and moves closer to gray dog. - Do you enjoy? - Ryder asked. - Yes, sir. - Really? - leader pretended surprised. - So… - he starts slowly - what do you say next? - Nexxx?! - Rocky couldn’t stop. His eyes have become bigger, he hold his breath for a moment. That was really something different. He felt something warm, wet and soft touching his fully erected penis. It was Ryder’s tongue. He began to blow him slowly and then faster and faster. - Oh fuck! Ryder! Fuck! - cursed Rocky. - Do not stop! Oh fuck! Ryder was really fast. He looks like he like this kind of activity. - Damn! Fuck! It’s so close! - shouts Rocky, Ryder wouldn’t stop. - Fuuuuuck! - screamed and filled Ryder mouth with his love. - Hm… - Ryder finally stopped and slowly take his head off Rocky’s crotch. - Exactly as I thought. You taste excellent. - He he - Rocky was a bit embarrassed. - It’s nice to hear that. - Ok - Ryder lay down on his back. - Your turn. - Green means go! Rocky quickly go over his master than he turned his butt on him. Slowly approached Ryder’s crotch. He was a bit nervous but he wanted to do his best. First, he pulled out his tongue, then he touched Ryder. - Oh fuck - whispers Ryder. - Please do not stop Rocky. Rocky do what Ryder said. Pup lick his master quicker, so Ryder groans more often. - Ok, enough - suddenly said Ryder. - Do you don’t want me to finish? - Rocky said. - Yes, I do. But, first I want to try my new gadget that I made especially for you. - That’s very kind of you. Boy got up and being completely naked, he went straight to the closet. He opened it, searched it and finally returned to Rocky holding a small, smooth and oblong green object in his hand. - What is it? - asked Rocky. - It’s a vibrator. - What?! - Trust me. You gonna love it - Ryder smiled and again lay on his back. - Ok, you may continue. Rocky started where he left off. He was wondering what Ryder was gonna do. Then - he heard the sound of gentle vibrations. ‘Oh fuck, he’ll put it into… oh no…’ Rocky thought. He don’t had to wait long. Vibrations become louder. And then - few seconds of quiet. Finally - he felt them. They began to fill him in completely. - You see? - began Ryder. - I said you gonna love it! - Fuck yeah! The fun lasted a few more minutes. Ryder finally finished and filled Rocky with the taste of pineapple. - My ass! - Rocky began - It’s so damn big now. - Only for hour. Maybe two. - Damn it - Rocky was a bit worried. - What am I gonna tell the others? - You're gonna come up with something - said Ryder. - Consider it an introduction to leadership - laughed Ryder. - Oh… ok - sadly replied Rocky. - Fortunately, my dick is getting smaller - he added quickly. - Point for you! It was time to leave Ryder's room and go back to the other pups. Rocky press little button to open door. He crossed the threshold and the door closed behind him. - Eh.. - sigh Rocky. - Rocky! - Wh… What? - pup was a bit surprised. - Chase? Why are you here? - We need to talk - german shepherd looked serious. - Right now? - Rocky sit to hide his huge anus. - Here? - We could talk anywhere you want - smiled Chase. - Ok. Lead the way - he was a bit upset. - I’m right behind you! They both got into a glass elevator. Chase first, and Rocky, with a little sore step behind him. - Everything alright? - Chase asked. - What do you mean? - I can see you're walking hard - Chase started talking when elevator slowly goes down. - You're also spending less and less time with us. We are worried about you. - Eee… - Rocky was clearly embarrassed. - You… don’t have to worry about me. I’ve got a little problem that only Ryder could fix. - But we’re a team Rocky. We work together, we play together, we live together. We should trust each one. - Yeah… I’m sure you’re right - grey pup looked at the floor. - But… but it’s very personal. - Don't exaggerate, you can tell me - Chase tried to cheer him up. - But you have to promise not to tell anyone. - Well, that'll be difficult, but I'll see what I can do - Chase was happy now. - So… - Rocky started. - I’ve problem with my anal glands. And… - he started rubbing his paw against the floor. - And Ryder helps me. - I didn't expect that - Chase was shocked. - That's why you've been on missions so often. - Yeah… - Rocky was embarrassed, but happy he lied to Chase. - He want to know if everything is right. - That's understandable. - Chase? - Yes, Rocky? - Can I go to my place? I would like to rest. - No problem Rocky. Just rest. - Thank you. Rocky was slowly moving towards his kennel. Chase was looking at him. Then he saw a big pink anus. 'Holy shit' he thought. Zuma? - Chase touched his pup tag. - What do you think? Now everything was clear. Zuma heard whole talk through active conversation with Chase. - It's probable what he was saying - Zuma said. - Yes… but his butt… it's enormous! - What? - It’s really big! - Chase was still in shock. - We all had a glandular problem… - Yeah, we had… - Zuma added. - But - Chase continued - after that… you know… - Know what? - Our butts were quite normal. His looks like he put a couple of bananas in there. - Hahaha! - It’s not funny! - I know, I know… So… Chase… what do you think? - I think we should watch him. - I agree. - I still think that he’s hiding something. I'd really like to know what's bothering him. - Me too Chase. Me too. Rocky was now in his pup house. He kept thinking about the conversation with Chase. He was still not sure if he believed him. Even if Chase believed him, Rocky certainly knew that his relationship with Ryder wasn't as unnoticeable as it was before. Now it's only a matter of time before anyone else takes an interest in him. But what he was most concerned about was getting Chase off the team leadership. He didn't mean it, but Ryder's decisions can't be discussed… To be continued… Sequel Third part is available here. Category:Rocky Category:Sex Category:Mature Category:Slight gore Category:Ryder Category:Chase Category:Zuma Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Part of a story Category:WiredFox's Stories Category:Little adventure Category:Disgusting